A Galala
by Animeloverke
Summary: A Galala


**A Galala**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke és Kakashi-sensei épp egy A szintű küldetésre indultak a Homok Rejtett Falujába. Ez a falu a Szél Vidékén van, ami tényleg meglehetősen szeles hely, és Naruto nagy örömére sokszor felfújta Sakura szoknyáját. Sasuke úgy állt mint egy cövek: egy lenéző pillantást vetett Narutora, aki Kakashi-sensei maszkjába kapaszkodott, hogy ne fújja el a szél, majd nemtörődöm és egyben diadalmas "hm"-mel továbbment. Magában így gondolkozott: "Látszik, hogy erősebb vagyok Narutonál. Engem nem visz el a szél!" Naruto hirtelen felkiáltott:

- Nem hiszem el! Láttam Kakashi-sensei arcát!

Erre Sasuke megállt. Lassan, nagy recsegésekkel, száj- és szemöldök-húzogatásokkal hátrafordította a fejét, hogy lássa Narutot. Majd mint a nyúl, odarohant Kakashi-senseihez.

- HOOOL! - Kérdezte egy hatalmas horkantással.

- Hát itt! - mondta Naruto egy hatalmas vigyorral. - Még jó hogy mindig van fényképezőgép nálam!

Erre Sakura és Sasuke rávetették magukat Narutora, és nagy nehezen megkaparintották a fényképet. Sakura felsikkantott, majd a szeme helyén szívecskék jelentek meg.

- Nahát, Kakashi-sensei milyen jóképűűűű! - visította, majd elájult.

Addig Sasuke ügyet sem vetve Sakurara, tüzetesen vizsgálta a fényképet. "Kheh - gondolta - szóval így néz ki Kakashi-sensei. Nem nagy szám. - mondta, majd eldobta a képet, amit azon nyomban elfújt a szél.

- Naruto: SASUKEEE! MIT CSINÁLTÁL, CSAK EGY KÉPET KÉSZÍTETTEM!

- Kheh. Nem volt értelme tovább tartogatni. Elvégre már tudjuk, hogy néz ki az arca.

Naruto majdnem Sasukere vetette magát, ha Kakashi le nem állítja.

- Jólvan, gyerekek, menjünk tovább.

Továbbment a kis csapat. Mentek, mentek, míg egyszer csak...

- Hahhaha. Uzumaki Naruto. Milyen szánalmas. Elfúj a homokvihar, mint egy esetlen kis bolhát a szellő. Gyenge vagy. Meg foglak ölni... És téged is... Uchiha Sasuke... - szólt a titokzatos valaki, majd leült homokvárat készíteni.

- G... Gaara... Jól vagy? - kérdezte az immár a "Who Let The Dogs Out" című számot éneklő Gaara-tól.

- Engem te ne kérdezz. Egyébként koncertre gyakorlok.

- Koncertre...! - kérdezte Sakura egy kis izzadságcseppel a homlokán.

- Igen. Mi vagyunk a legújabb Homoki Együttes: a Galala! A tagok Temari, Kankurou, és én. Gyertek el a ma esti koncertre, vagy megbánjátok!

- Rendben... - mondta Naruto kissé meglepődötten. - És mikor, és hol lesz?

- A Suna-színpadon lesz este 8kor. Ha nem jöttök el... meghaltok. - mondta Gaara egy igen sötét pillantással, már amilyen sötétebb lehetetett még feketére festett szemhéjánál.

Este a koncertre sokan begyűltek. Majd jött a koncert. Bevonuló zenének a Viva Rockot tették be. Majd elsőnek bevonult Gaara. Narutoék álla a földig esett. Gaara koromfekete, fényes bőrszerkóban feszített, a haját felzselézte tüskésre, és a fogai között egy a haja színét is megszégyenítően vörös rózsát szorongatott, majd azt odadobta - Tentennek, majd egy gyönyörű szívecskés kacsintást küldött a lány felé, aki valósággal elolvadt. Majd beszáguldott a színpad közepére. Aztán jött Kankurou: szintén bőrszerkóban, bábu nélkül. És végül Temari: egy gyönyör női ruhában, majd a színpad közepe felé menet, küldött egy csókot Shikamaru-nak, aki elvörösödött, és valósággal megbabonázta Temari.

Majd kezdődtek a dalok. Először Gaara énekelte el kezdésnek a "Who Let The Dogs Out"ot, amihez az ugatást Akamaru szolgáltatta, így elég érdekesre sikeredett. Majd jött Kankurou, aki a NickelBack Someday című számát énekelte el, hatalmas sikert aratva. Temari pedig egy Britney számot énekelt, Shikamaru pedig csillogó szemekkelfigyelte és hallgatta. Sasuke úgy gondolta, muszály legyőznie Gaara-t éneklésben, ezért kiugrott a színpadra, és előadta a Green Day Boulevard of Broken Dreams című számát. Gaara lekevert neki egyet, hogy ne zavarja a koncertet! Erre mindenki ordított a közönségben, hogy ez jó volt, erre összeállt Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji és Lee és elénekelték a V6 Change The World című számát! Neji annyira kedvet kapott az énekléshez, hogy elkezdte énekelni a Linkin Park Crawling című dalát, Lee meg közben a fején pörgött és rappelt. Végül Gaara, Kankurou és Temari előadtak egy saját szerzeményt, aminek címe: Suna no Uta. Ez annyira sikeres lett, hogy a toplisták élére került.

A koncert után rendeztek egy nagy házibulit, ahol Kankurou részegre itta magát. Gaara megkérte Tenten kezét, és ő igent mondott! Shikamaru és Temari pedig elkezdtek járni. Hinata és Neji pedig kibékültek, és most nagyon jó barátok. Este mindenki Gaaraéknál aludt. Majd hazamentek reggel.

- A következő koncert egy hónap múlva ugyanakkor! - kiabált a távozók után Gaara. Mindenki megígérte, hogy eljön.


End file.
